


Impossibly Full

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rookie Year, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Team gangbang after Geno arrives in Pittsburgh. The Penguins want to make him feel welcome and show him they are grateful he came. Gonch helps direct and make sure Geno likes everything that is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibly Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcity/gifts).



> I have no regrets. Enjoy!

Zhenya couldn’t help the way he tensed as fingers tugged lightly at the plug in his ass. He thought it would be easier on his hands and knees, so that most of the team was behind him, but Zhenya decided that he didn’t like the anticipation, didn’t like not knowing what was coming.

“Better on my back, I think,” Zhenya said to Gonch who sat on the bench near his head.

Gonch said something in English, likely what Zhenya had just told him, and Zhenya twisted onto his back, squirming slightly at the way the plug shifted before propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes were instantly drawn to Mario Lemieux (seriously he was still not over the fact that he was playing with that type of legend), the only person in the room who wasn’t at least partially undressed.

Zhenya took in the faces of the others in the room, his brain stuttering over names and nicknames, trying to remember who was who. Some were obvious and some he wasn’t completely certain of… Recchi, Whitney, Sid, Flower, Army, Ouellet, Staal, Talbot, Orpik, Scuds, Roots… but others he drew a blank on, something he was going to have to fix quickly, he knew.

And they were all looking at him, most of them naked and hard. For him. Some of them had their cocks in hand already, slowly stroking, not looking to come yet, but taking the edge off as the anticipation built. Maybe he should have felt nervous, but instead he felt powerful, like he was wanted, needed, like he was part of something bigger than himself.

Lemieux said something far too quickly for Zhenya even to pick out the few words he might understand other than his own name, and Gonch responded in kind.

“He want to make sure that you actually want this, that you aren’t doing this because you think you have to.” Gonch reached out, hand resting on Zhenya’s bare shoulder. “No one will judge you if you say no.”

That was a lie because Zhenya would judge himself. They hadn’t done stuff like this in the Metallurg Magnitogorsk, but there had been talk of other teams, and he’d walked in on more than a few guys from other teams having _fun_. The NHL, however, was well known for _welcoming_ it’s rookies, especially those from outside North America. Team building they called it.

Zhenya had gone red when Gonch had translated for Lemieux that they wanted to welcome him with a team building exercise. Gonch had taken great pleasures at the way Zhenya had blushed and stammered as Gonch had translated exactly what Lemieux meant. Saying no hadn’t crossed his mind then, and he certainly hadn’t come this far to back out now.

Locking his eyes with Lemieux, Zhenya raised his chin stubbornly and said, “Yes.” Pausing, he struggled to find the other word. “Want.”

Lemieux nodded, a smile spreading across his face as slid into a chair by the door.

That seemed to be some sort of signal because Recchi was suddenly there between Zhenya’s splayed legs, pushing them even wider apart (“Not a goalie,” Zhenya grumbled to Gonch who snorted in amusement.). Zhenya held himself open as Recchi teasingly tugged on the plug, clearly entranced by the way Zhenya’s body struggled to hold onto it. Scuds said something, and Zhenya knew the tone of a chirp. With a smile, Recchi pulled the plug out, setting it aside. The flow of lube that leaked out after had Zhenya suddenly flushing, but any embarrassment he might have felt was quickly washed away as Recchi sank two fingers into his slick hole, drawing a moan from him.

Recchi laughed, the sound echoed by a number of the other guys as they exchanged amused words.

“Fuck me,” Zhenya bit out, the words making Recchi’s grin stretched wider as he pulled his fingers out and moved closer between Zhenya’s spread thighs. Eyes drawn to the Recchi’s cock, Zhenya licked his lip with hungry anticipation as Recchi’s fingers wrapped around it as he guided it to Zhenya’s ass.

As Recchi pressed slowly in, Zhenya decided he wasn’t having any of that and dug his heels in Recchi’s ass, pulling him in deep just the way Zhenya needed. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest move on Zhenya’s part because he hadn’t done this many times, his body not quite sure if the stretch and burn was on the good or bad side of painful, but he was certainly grateful for the prep that he’d done (Gonch probably had had way too much fun picking out the plug for Zhenya).

Taking the clue, Recchi set a near bruising pace as he pounded into Zhenya’s willing body, and Zhenya’s eyes drifted closed as he lost himself in the sensations.

Pressure against his lips had Zhenya blinking in confusion, to find a now naked Gonch standing over him and the bench, offering his cock in invitation. Zhenya’s tongue darted out to taste the salty precum that painted his lips, and his mouth dropped open, wanting more. Gonch pressed in slowly, hips curling experimentally as he tested Zhenya’s limits.

When Gonch hit his throat, Zhenya forced himself to swallow around the intrusion, shocked when Gonch sank in deeper instead of causing him to gag, the position obviously better for this than anything he’d tried before. He’d never come close to deepthroating someone before, but he felt a little thrill knowing that he’d been able to do so now, that he’d been able to take it all for Gonch.

Exclamations drew Zhenya’s attention, and he was in no position to move, but when fingers pressed up against his neck, feelings the length of Gonch’s cock through his body, Zhenya moaned loudly around the cock down his throat, realizing what they were seeing. Gonch pulled out slowly, and Zhenya hooked his arms around Gonch’s thighs drawing him back in.

Zhenya couldn’t quite imagine what this would have been like without Gonch here, barely being able to communicate in a room full of near strangers who wanted him. Actually, scratch that—he totally could—the thought of them doing whatever they wanted with no input from him gave him a thrill, and he wondered what that said about him that the thought got him so hot. Honestly he hadn’t known Gonch for that much longer than anyone else in this room, but that he could actually talk to him, not play a game of pantomime and guess the meaning incomprehensible sounds, was a comfort that he he was glad for.

Recchi chose that moment to change the angle of his thrusts, and Zhenya gasped, his throat opening again. Gonch took the unintended invitation, and at Zhenya’s urging began to rock his hips, fucking Zhenya’s throat with his cock.

They’d barely started and already Zhenya was certain that it would be hard to top this experience. Zhenya floated in a sea of sensation as hands pressed against his body, fingers plucking at pinch at his nipples, his sides, someone even sucking on his toes which was seriously strange but still caused him to tremble. When a wet mouth settled over his dick, Zhenya tried to cry out around Gonch’s dick, and then he was coming, stomach tight and balls pulled high as his body clenched and he emptied himself into the mouth covering his dick.

It was only when Recchi pulled out that Zhenya realized that he must have blacked out from the pleasure for a moment, and the sudden emptiness had him clenching at air, a mess of cum and lube leaking from his ass. He didn’t have to wait long before another cock was pressed in and in and in, and Zhenya found himself whining around Gonch’s cock as the cock finally settled impossibly deep, reaching previously unexplored territory.

Voices started up around Zhenya again, and Gonch cursed and curled over Zhenya, the taste of his come barely hitting Zhenya’s tongue before Gonch pulled out completely and painted his face with the rest of his come.

Gonch urged him to raise up slightly, and Zhenya finally noted that it was Talbot fucking him with an impossibly long cock. And then he saw it, the way his stomach moved with each thrust of Talbot’s hips, the bulge of his cock clearly visible.

With shaking fingers, Zhenya moved to pressed against it, and at the sensation Zhenya’s half hard cock tried valiantly to harden completely at the sight, but it was too soon, even in a room filled with testosterone.

After that it was a sea of bodies and cock pressed against him and into him, until he felt swollen and used, but it still wasn’t enough. It was good, great, amazing even, but he still felt like something was missing. 

Zhenya let himself be lulled by the pleasure, lost in a sea of sensations, unknown words floating past him, joined by Gonch’s occasional concern, letting himself be maneuvered and positioned where Gonch thought best as his team took their pleasure with his body and make him theirs in a way that no one else could have claimed to ever done.

Suddenly finding himself empty and being hauled upright pulled Zhenya from his daze, and he blinked in confusion.

Flower sat on the bench before him, shy offering his cock in invitation, and realizing what he wanted, Zhenya moved to straddle his lap, shuddering as he sank down, the ache of use so much like the aftermath of a satisfying workout.

Gonch said something in English, and Zhenya looked at him in question.

His confusion didn’t last long as Flower turned Zhenya’s face towards him and kissed him, not caring that Zhenya’s face was slick with come and saliva, delving into Zhenya’s mouth as though he couldn’t get enough of everyone’s taste. Zhenya loved it, honestly loving kissing, but a mixture of uncertainty if that would have been welcome here and the fact that his mouth had been otherwise occupied had stopped him from asking. Hips suddenly jerking, Zhenya came with a groan as a finger pressed unexpectedly against his filled hole, shuddering and panting his way through it against Flower’s shoulder.

Turning his head as he caught his breath, Zhenya saw Orpik sitting behind him, fingers glistening with lube, and offer and a promise. “Yes,” Zhenya said clearly, an invitation that Orpik wasted no time in taking. Burying his face in Flower’s shoulder Zhenya trembled as Orpik’s fingers circled his hole around where Flower was already settled in him, and then with great deliberation, he slowly slid his finger in alongside Flower’s cock. It wasn’t any wider than some of the cocks Zhenya had already taken, but it felt impossibly huge.

Orpik said something, clearly a question and Zhenya’s sought out Gonch’s face from his position on the next bench over, noting the way that Gonch was slowly fisting his cock as he enjoyed the show.

“Orpik’s going to fuck you. Two big dicks in your greedy hole. Think you can take it?”

Zhenya wasn’t sure, but definitely wanted to try. “Yes,” he said with confidence, somewhat surprised by how rough his voice sounded.

Taking the permission, Orpik sunk another finger into Zhenya’s body before he curled them both and tugged at the rim of Zhenya’s hole, stretching him open. He didn’t waste time with teasing, and it wasn’t long before his fingers were replaced by his cock as he pressed himself up against Zhenya’s sweat slicked back. As the pressure increased, Zhenya wasn’t sure that his body could accommodate it, but a sudden stinging smack to the meat of his ass, had him yelping and cursing and in the next instance the head of Orpik’s cock had slid into Zhenya’s ass alongside Flower’s cock.

For a moment Zhenya froze, body uncertain of the stretch, the sudden intrusion, until finally he decided he liked it, needed more of it, and pushed back again Orpik, urging him to go deeper. Zhenya sadly found that the position didn’t allow for the best angles though and neither Orpik nor Flower could sink in as deep as they could individually, but it was still enough to pull near continuous moans from his throat.

When a hand began to explore his stuffed ass, Zhenya didn’t think much of it, too lost in the sensation of being stretched so full.

Motion had Zhenya’s head turning to see Sid standing almost shyly (if someone could be called shy when they were offering their cock to be sucked) by his side, and Zhenya dropped his head, taking the head of Sid’s cock into his mouth. It wasn’t as good of an angle as when he’d been on his back, so he couldn’t take his cock that deep, but if Sid’s enthusiastic pulling of Zhenya’s hair was any indication, he didn’t seem to mind.

When the finger that had been circled Zhenya’s already too stretched hole pushed in to join the two dicks that were spreading him impossibly wide, it pulled a high pitched sound from Zhenya’s throat as his muscles reflexively clenched.

In the next instance, Sid was coming across Zhenya’s face, come landing in Zhenya’s panting mouth.

“Too much?” Gonch asked as a soothing hand slid down Zhenya’s sweat slicked side, his other hand still had one finger buried in Zhenya’s ass.

“Just wait,” Zhenya bit out, willing his body to relax, relax, relax. His brain was telling him it was too much, that there was no way, that he’d finally hit his limit, but high on sex and endorphins, even with the burn of the stretch, the ache of so much use, he wanted more, as much as his team could give him.

Flower’s face was buried in Zhenya’s shoulder, his body all but vibrating with tension as he fought to stay still, and Orpik’s fingers were gripping Zhenya’s hips hard enough to hurt. It was that pain that Zhenya focused on, that pain that finally let him relax.

Experimentally Zhenya rocked his hips, the motion drawing moans from all of them. “More,” Zhenya demanded.

Gonch laughed and said something in English that set Flower and Orpik into motion, that had that finger pressing deeper, spreading him impossibly wide. His hole felt abused, hot and swollen, aching from overuse.

It wasn’t enough.

Zhenya didn’t think he’d said it out loud, but another finger pressed experimentally at the stretched rim of his role, and Zhenya pushed down against it, wanting everything they were willing to get him.

There were voices talking over him, but Zhenya was lost in the sensations. When he was suddenly lifted from their cocks, Zhenya let out a wordless sound of protest as he was left unbearably empty. When he was pushed back against the bench again, Zhenya went without complaint, hoping it meant that he was going to have a cock filling him up again soon.

When Flower pushed his fingers into Zhenya’s gaping hole, Zhenya all but sobbed in need as lube and come leaked out to join the mess already on the bench. It wasn’t the stretch that Zhenya wanted, but it was better than the emptiness. It was only when he felt Flower’s thumb pressed against his rim, that he realized Flower already had four fingers in him.

“Gonch!” Zhenya gasped out, not sure why he was suddenly panicking when it wasn’t even close to as stretched as he’d been just a minute prior.

“Flower’s going to fist you, wants to feel you around his wrist. He says that you make such pretty sounds when you’re stretched and that you’ll love it.”

Zhenya’s eyes met Flower’s before he did a brief scan of the room, eyes momentarily pausing on Lemieux who hadn’t moved from his chair by the door, legs spread and cock clearly hard in his pants, but still fully dressed, making no move to touch himself or join in, simply watch. It was the desire that he found in that gaze that had Zhenya nodded. “Please,” Zhenya said to Flower, figuring now was a good time for manners.

Flower’s sudden grin was wicked, and grabbing a bottle of lube he made a show of drizzling it over his hand and up his arm (far further up than Zhenya was sure could possibly fit). Zhenya’s eyes were momentarily drawn to the other guys. Most guys were lazily stroking their dicks, or stroking their teammates’s dick(s), but Army was riding Whitney’s dick, both facing Zhenya. It was a strange sense of togetherness that Zhenya wanted more of.

Obviously not liking the lack of attention on him, Flower pushed two fingers from his other hand into Zhenya’s hole, his fingers tugging at Zhenya’s rim until two became three and three became four and Zhenya had an impossible eight fingers in his asshole, eroding his body’s defenses as he was stretched ever wider.

Gonch’s fingers pressed against Zhenya’s lips, and he sucked this in with welcome, glad for the distraction.

When Flower pulled the fingers of one hand out, Zhenya knew what was coming, could feel the way that Flower hands formed a wedge, how he tucked his thumb, the sudden increasing pressure of his knuckles seeking entrance into Zhenya’s body. The stretch was exquisite, burning, took much, and not enough, and Zhenya needed more, everything they were willing to give him. It seemed to go on for an eternity, his body lost in a myriad of opposing sensations, pleasure and pain merging into something that incomprehensible and impossible but exquisite. Then suddenly Flower’s hand was inside of him, his rim grasping at Flower’s wrist, and Zhenya had to remember how to breathe as Flower’s fingers slowly curled into a fist, his knuckles pressing unerringly against Zhenya’s prostate.

There was a steady hum of voices around him, but it felt far away. Zhenya’s dick was mostly soft against his stomach after having come five times already, his balls aching and empty, and he was fairly certain he wouldn’t be able to get up again no matter what kind of stimulation he received. Yet somehow his dick was leaking as though he was fully hard, and he felt the steady rise of heat and pleasure in his gut as Flower began to explore.

First Flower tried to pull out, but the bulk of his fist and the squeeze of Zhenya’s muscles held him fast (a small part of Zhenya would have welcomed that impossible stretch and the other part feared it). And then he pushed in again, deeper than before, and fuck, Zhenya could see the bulge created by his fist, and wasn’t that a fucking hot sight.

When Staal leaned down to lick at Zhenya’s dick, he all but yelped as he shoved Staal away with more force than was strictly called form.

Gonch pulled his fingers from Zhenya’s mouth, now with fresh teeth marks, Zhenya said, “Sorry. Tell him sorry. It’s just too much. The feel of Flower, and—both would kill me.”

Staal’s alarm faded when Gonch relayed the message, and he sank down to his knees beside them, his head dropping and tongue licking over the swollen and stretched rim of Zhenya’s ass.

There were groans all around as they watched, and then Staal pressed his fingers alongside Flower’s arm, and Zhenya was certain that that wasn’t possible, but his body had other ideas.

Minutes later Zhenya wasn’t quite certain what had happened other than that he’d just had the best orgasm of his life and that his cock had remained soft. He was brought back to full awareness when Flower pulled out of him, the shock of emptiness, drawing a “No!” from him, even as his body told him that he’d had enough. He could feel himself gaping open, his body barely making any effort to close, and he wondered what he must look like, wishing that there was a mirror because he certainly wasn’t stupid enough to allow cameras in the room. When Sid suddenly slid into him, it was effortless, Zhenya’s body welcoming Sid as he cried out, his ass feeling sore and swollen, but he didn’t want it to end. When Sid didn’t move, Zhenya wiggled, but he still didn’t move.

Sid said something that caused the room to go silent for a moment before everyone exchanged looks.

“The kid’s got balls,” Gonch said with a laugh. “Sid wants to pee in you.”

“What?” Zhenya yelped, eyes locking on Sid’s rapidly reddening face.

When Sid tried to pull back, Zhenya wrapped legs and arms around him, holding him tight. “Yes, Sid,” Zhenya said as he forced Sid to look at him.

Sid’s face was red and splotchy, his breathing uneven, but the way he looked at Zhenya like he’d just hung the moon made Zhenya think maybe he hadn’t just agreed to some weird shit.

Sid squirmed, sinking as deep as he could, and Zhenya could feel him losing some bulk. It was as though the room was collectively holding its breath, and the seconds ticked by before Zhenya suddenly felt a sudden spreading warmth in his guts, and he groaned at the sensation. Instinctively he clenched around Sid, which drew a moan from him. At first it wasn’t much, but Zhenya began to feel full almost borderline uncomfortable. It wasn’t until he heard Army curse that Zhenya realized all the guys had gathered close, and it wasn’t until a hand pressed against his stomach that he realized what for. The small bulge in his lower abdomen was clear.

Zhenya shuddered and groaned.

And then Sid was pulling out, and Recchi was pushing in, and Zhenya was filled impossibly fuller. Whitney took his place a minute later. And then it was definitely too much.

“Bathroom,” Zhenya gasped out to Gonch and hands hauled him up, got him moving because he wasn’t certain he could move himself.

But it wasn’t fast enough, and halfway through the shower room Zhenya’s muscles rebelled and he ended up in a puddle (both literally and figuratively) on the floor. In any other situation, Zhenya might have felt humiliated, but here surrounded by his team, Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh at the unbelievability of the situation.

He ached in ways he hadn't known existed before now, and looked forward to savoring it for days to come because there was no way he wasn't going to feel all of this for a while. The thought of practicing with the residual ache make something in his chest clench. He’d already done so many things tonight, something things he’d never thought possible, and some things he’d never thought he’d have the opportunity to try. And some things...

In for a penny, in for a pound, Zhenya decided. Body aching pleasantly, kneeling in the circle of his teammates, Zhenya lifted his chin in challenge as he told Gonch, “Tell them to piss on me.”

Gonch’s brow rose, his lips curling in amusement but he dutifully repeated his words. The response brought laughter and grins, but no disgust or mockery that Zhenya could detect, and Gonch was the first to take the initiative. Zhenya closed his eyes as the first warm steam hit him squarely in the forehead before streaming down his face. Others soon joined him until he was drenched with it, marked by them. Zhenya had never felt more part of something than in that instance, and finally it was enough.

When Zhenya opened his eyes again, Lemieux was standing over him a smile on his face. "Welcome to the team," Gonch translated for him. "You'll fit in great."

Zhenya gave a tired grin and nodded his agreement because if this was how the Penguins welcomed people, he was certain he'd enjoy his stay here.


End file.
